


Coming Home

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring what coming home was like for each of the Wardens.





	1. Aeducan

For Zora, coming home was a melancholy event. A reminder that she was free from her duties as a princess and the cruelty of her older brother. But that was overshadowed by the memory of better days’ past, the revelation that most of her close family was dead and the fact that she had to choose between justice for herself and her brother and what was best for Orzammar. Despite the dirty looks and whispers, she held her head high. Even if she wasn't a Princess any more, she was still carried the name Aeducan. And that was worth honouring.


	2. Surana

Coming home was like someone had twisted the knife Eve had been stabbed with when leaving. To see what had been her home for most of her life in ruins. To hear Cullen scream curses at her, lost to his fear and delusion. To smell burning flesh. To choke on smoke and her own despair. The experience nearly broke her. Trapped in the fade, she saw her home, the place it had been before blood mages had ruined everything. Her desire to stay was overwhelming and live in a lie, but she was better than that. She had to be.


	3. Brosca

Jenny threw open the door to her former hovel and ran inside. For her, coming home was far more literal. Rica was her first and only priority and if she could get her out of this literal Hell Hole and up to the surface world, she swore that she would. She knew now that there was a life beyond the vile and cruel streets of Orzammer’s Dust town. It was, admittedly, a somewhat unnerving life, but it was a better life all the same. A life that Rica deserved more than anyone else Jenny knew. Perhaps even more than Jenny.


	4. Mahariel

Wraith missed her home more than anything. She knew perfectly well that the chances of her seeing her clan again were minimal at best, which was why she was overjoyed to see another clan, even if it wasn’t her own. Once they’d brought peace, she longed to stay by that fire and listen to the chatter of clan live permanently, but Alistair quietly took her by the arm and pulled her away.    
“Come on, the Blight isn’t going to stop itself.” He told her, as she struggled against casting one last glance back at the life she’d left far behind.


	5. Amell

As much as Steve disliked blood mages, he knew this chaos was just a phase before they broke free. The worst part was seeing the Tranquil defenceless. By the time he’d returned to Kinlock Hold, he’d long forgiven Eve for her mistake and to find her cowering in the library only fuelled his hate towards the Templars. Even if she was a little more… emotional than most Tranquil.    
“It’s gonna be okay.” He assured her, hoping that she wouldn’t see the knife he was hiding behind his back. It was much better that she was dead than an emotionless slave.


	6. Tabris

Fayette felt sick as she walked through the Alienage. The walls that had once comforted her now trapped her as she realised just how bad life was here. Here, they had no choice but to submit. They couldn’t leave, and they were slaughtered if they rebelled. What crime did they commit to deserve this treatment? Why did the humans treat them like this when they were such a vital part of their society? She found herself having to wipe away tears as she pulled Shianni into a tight hug. Home was gone, replaced with an injustice that couldn’t be denied.


	7. Cousland

All that was left of Florence’s home was her rage. Rage at the death of her family, of an innocent child who thought that swords were only used to protect, not decimate and destroy. She was shaking with anger when she finally came face-to-face with Arl Howe, barely feeling the injuries he gave her as they fought. After the battle, she stumbled, only to be caught by Alistair and healed by Wynne in the nick of time. Seeing his body dead on the floor, her rage left her and for the first time in months, she allowed herself to cry.


End file.
